


Adrinath August

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Modeling, Pining, adrinathaugust2017, crush anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: A fic I'm writing for some of the days of Adrinath August. Enjoy! <3





	1. Day 3: Social Media

It started with a request. Just a simple request. A tentative finger hovering over the blue “Send Request” button and a fleeting but substantial moment of courage willing it to press down on the screen.

Then came the dread. Then came the _oh no, what have I done?_ and the _he’s going to think I’m so weird_. Then came the _he probably won’t accept it_. The _we’ve barely spoken three words_. The _I’m just the loner with one friend. The socially awkward kid. The outcast. And he’s… **everything**_.

Then came the doubt. The shame. The return of the knowledge that _reality doesn’t lend itself to my silly crush_. The _people like him don’t date people like me_. The _I’ve let my imagination get ahead of me again_. The low self-esteem. The ever growing lack of confidence. The wallowing, knowing _it’ll never happen_.

Then came the thoughts of **_him_**. The image of his smile—his _breathtaking, shimmering, **perfect**_ smile. The sound of his voice. The kindness of his words _when I bumped into him and made him drop all his supplies_. And the blushing— _his_ blushing. The one sign in all of this that said _maybe, just maybe, he likes me too_.

Then came the smiling and the blushing and the giddy silent screaming. The replaying of the memory over and over and over again for nothing more than just to see it. The renewal of the crush and the hope and the thought that it just might be possible after all.

Then came the waiting. The staring at the screen hoping for a notification. The closing the app and trying to distract with meaningless games. The inability to focus on such games. The switching back to see if _maybe it just forgot to notify me that there was a notification_. The disappointment when it hadn’t. The waiting, the waiting, the waiting. The _maybe I should just put the phone down and go do something else_. The _but all I would be able to think about would be **him** _ and the _I’ll never be able to get my mind off of it_. The waiting, the waiting, the waiting.

Then came the glancing at the clock to see that only five minutes had passed.

Then came the agony. Then came the teeth grinding, hair pulling frustration at the death defyingly slow passage of time _that is clearly doing this just to taunt me_. Then came the _I need to just walk away and do something else_. The _he probably isn’t even on right now anyway_. The _I’m being crazy and I need to **chill**_.

And then came the notification.

 ** _Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_** _accepted your friend request_.


	2. Day 4: Modeling

It started with a disgruntled Facebook post and one very impulsive act of flirtation.

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _posted:_

_Why are people so hard to draw TT^TT_

_Replies:_

_**Adrien Agreste** —Well I know a model if you need one ;D_

Then came the intense regret. The _what on Earth are you thinking this is so much worse than just a simple friend request oh my god I can’t believe you did that are you crazy you’re going to look like such a weirdo you can’t just say something like that—_

Then came the message.

 _**Nathana**_ ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: Hey, are you serious about modeling? Because honestly I could really use the help. This project is driving me insane and pictures just aren’t working._

Adrien.exe has stopped responding.

Then came the series of rapid fire messages.

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: Not that you need to feel pressured or anything!_

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: If you were kidding, then forget I said anything!_

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: You were probably kidding_

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: I’m so sorry_

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: That’s so awkward_

Then came the panic, and the scrambling for the keyboard. The typing and sending before the courage managed to float away.

 **_Adrien Agreste_ ** _: I wasn’t kidding, I’d be happy to help!_

 **_Nathana_** ** _ël Kurtzberg_ ** _: Are you serious??? Can you meet me today?_

Then came the irregular heartbeat and the intense fluttering in his stomach. The strangely pleasant lightheaded, body numbing rush of excitement and dread at the prospect of seeing him _today_.

 **_Adrien Agreste_ ** _: Sure!_


	3. Day 5: Cooking

It started at 12:07pm with The Message™. The message from Nathanaël saying he would love it if Adrien modeled for him. Then came 12:14pm when he said to meet him at the park at 1pm. Then, finally, came 12:15pm when the nervous pacing started.

“Is this a date? No, no, it’s not a date, I shouldn’t think of it that way. Just one friend modeling for another friend. Another friend who the first friend has a huge crush on. Not a date.”

Then came Plagg with his ever unhelpful insight. “You could _make it_ a date.”

“What?”

“You know, _flirt_.” Then came the blinking and the utter lack of any thought processes whatsoever. Then Plagg rolled his feline green eyes. “You know, _flirting_ , the thing you do with Ladybug every ten seconds.”

“But that doesn’t work!”

“Well that’s just because you’re bad at it.” Then came the glaring. Then another eye roll. “Look, kid, your main problem with Ladybug is that she doesn’t know you’re serious. Make the tomato boy know you really like him.”

“But how would I do that?”

Then the destruction god decided to stop helping. “I dunno, you tell me.”

Then came more pacing. More hair pulling. More imagining scenario after scenario of what he could do, all either blowing up in his face or highly unrealistic.

Then came the thoughts of the only examples of relationships he knew: anime.

“I could cook him something! Like chocolate! Or cookies!” Then came the sassy look from across the room. “What?”

“Do you remember what happened the last time you cooked something?”

Then came the uncomfortable rolling in his stomach as the memory played in his head. “Yeah…”

“You’re not cooking.”

“Well then what should I do? I’m not good at this, Plagg!”

Then came the kwami floating up directly in front of his face, bright green eyes glowing with conviction or annoyance, he wasn’t sure which. “Just. Tell. Him.”


	4. Day 6: Rivals

It started with easy (albeit nervous) conversation as the model posed naturally and the artist went to work. Then came the statement that almost knocked him to the ground.

“I’m surprised you offered to do this. I’ll be honest, I…kind of thought you hated me.” Confusion. Utter confusion at how he had managed to mess up his affections so badly as to make the artist believe he _dis_ liked him. Then guilt. Guilt built up over time from every instance in which he had unintentionally hurt someone. Guilt from being his father’s son. Guilt from being friends with Chloé. Guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt. And then more confusion.

“Why?”

“Ever since the Evillustrator incident I’ve been worried that you might see me as a rival for Marinette’s affections.” Then the artist shrugged, still not looking up from his sketch book. “And you act really weird around me while you’re completely natural with everyone else. Like interacting with me is unpleasant or something.” Then teal eyes briefly peeked up at him from behind a wall of red hair before quickly darting back down to the sketch book and Adrien could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“I…” Then he froze. _What do I even say? None of that is true. I mean, it’s true that I act weird around him, but it’s not because it’s unpleasant to interact with him, it’s because it’s **too** pleasant! And Marinette??_ “Marinette is…great. But I…” Then came Plagg nudging him from inside his shirt pocket, making his words ring through his head. ‘ _Just. Tell. Him.’_ Then he swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I kind of have my eye on someone else.” Then he looked straight at the artist, green reaching out right as teal looked up.

“You do?” Then he looked down again and dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, a gesture that had Adrien’s heart skipping a beat.

“Y-Yeah.”

Then a mark went stray and the artist had to erase and _is it just my imagination or is he blushing?_ “Out of curiosity… Um…” Then teal quickly glanced up again and the pink in his cheeks grew more pronounced. “Who?”

_‘Just. Tell. Him.’_

Then came that rare courage once again and the word pushed forward before fright could hold it back.

“You.”

Then the tip of the pencil broke off and the artist’s movements paused. Then he lifted his head, those beautiful teal eyes blown wide and giving him their full attention. “Me?”

“You.”


	5. Day 8: Touch

Touch.

Just a touch.

Just a graze of skin against skin.

Just a brush of his fingertips along his cheek. Maybe it was because those fingers created magic on paper that they did so on skin. Maybe it was because he had dreamed of being touched so intimately by him for so long that the thrill of it really happening set every nerve ablaze and sensitive to even the slightest of touches. Maybe that was why when the artist approached and softly danced his fingers down Adrien’s cheek, his breath hitched, his eyes went wide, and his heart suddenly started racing. Like he’d been struck by lightning and he wanted to dive into a thunderstorm.

He could feel his breath on his skin, his mouth mere centimeters away. So close he could die. So close he could close the distance in less than a mere second. So close he could scream _please please just a little bit closer—_

Touch.

Just a touch.

Just a graze of skin against skin.

Just a brush of his lips against his. Maybe it was because those lips had yet to speak a word. Maybe it was because he feared what they had to say that having them show him in this way felt so much more amazing than any words that had ever reached his ears. Or maybe, again, it was because he had imagined and wanted this touch for so long that the contact blossomed on his skin, sending euphoric waves rushing through him.

Fingertips resting on his cheek, hair brushing against his forehead, lips gently pressed against his. He could feel _everything_. He could feel _him_.

With a touch.

Just a touch.


	6. Day 9: Sight

Sight.

Just the sight of those bright teal eyes staring back at him. Just the sight of the blush rising to his cheeks. Just the sight of his thin lips parted and his red brows raised in an expression that looked just as surprised and amazed as he felt.

Just that sight, lasting for a mere five seconds _at most_ , spoke wonders. A picture is worth a thousand words and that sight was worth millions. The sight of Nathanaël staring back at him with such an expression after one soft, fleeting, but equally _breathtaking_ kiss told him everything.

Just that sight told him that the kiss was everything to the artist that is was to him. That it was wondrous, amazing, _beautiful_. That it absolutely knocked him off his feet and felt ten times better than either of them might have expected. That it put meaning to the idea that a good kiss has fireworks in it.

That just one tiny kiss was better than any kiss either of them had ever dreamed of having.

Just that sight told him that his feeling weren’t one-sided.

Just that sight told him that Nathanaël Kurtzberg liked _him_.


	7. Day 16: Coming Out

It started with a simple text message.

**_A_ ** _: Hey Nino, I need to tell you something._

Then came the replies within seconds.

**_N_ ** _: HELL YEAH YOU DO_

**_N_ ** _: I’VE BEEN DYING OVER HERE_

**_N_ ** _: HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO WAIT DUDE I MEAN REALLY_

And then came the confusion.

**_A_ ** _: Wait, what??? You already know????_

**_N_ ** _: Dude._

**_N_ ** _: I’m dating Alya._

**_N_ ** _: What do you expect_

**_A_ ** _: Alya knows too?????_

**_N_ ** _: Oh._

**_N_ ** _: Oh shit._

**_N_ ** _: You haven’t seen it._

**_A_ ** _: Seen what? What is going on??_

**_N_ ** _: Dude…Turn on the news._

Then he was running for the TV in his room, snatching up the remote and immediately tuning into the local news, only to be greeted with a picture of himself.

And Nathanaël.

Kissing.

He felt his stomach sink to the ground and his blood drain from his head. He took a look at the phone in his hand. 4:07pm.

He had been dating Nathanaël for less than two hours and they were already going public.

Great.


	8. Day 21: Coming Out

 

It started with Gorilla’s confused face when Adrien asked to be dropped off around the corner from the school rather than at the front steps like usual. But that was one of the things he really appreciated about Gorilla. He never really asked questions.

Then came the waiting and watching around the corner, avoiding students as they entered the school and keeping his eyes peeled for that beautiful head of red hair that usually arrived right around 7:55am.

And then came said redhead sneaking up on him instead.

“Boo!”

“Ahh!!” Adrien jumped in surprise as his middle was squeezed from behind.

Then came the snickering from the stupidly attractive boy behind him. He turned and frowned, but the image of his crush laughing like that—especially when he had been feeling intensely nervous—was too uplifting to stay upset about.

“Why are you hiding over here?” Nathanaël asked, still giggling.

Then returned the deep pit of anxiety and guilt sinking in his stomach. “I wanted to see you before any of the other students did.”

“To get our stories straight?”

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, something like that. I uh… I’m guessing you haven’t seen the news?”

“The news? No, did something happen?”

“Um… Yeah…”

Then came the worried look in those clear teal eyes that had Adrien sinking further into guilt. “Adrien? What is it?”

“Someone…caught a picture of us…in the park yesterday.”

“Caught a picture of us…kissing?” He nodded. “Oh.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this through. With me being a model and my father being a famous designer, I’ve kind of just gotten used to my life being on the screen for everyone to see. I didn’t even consider what it might do to you. I’m so sorry Nathanaël, I didn’t mean for this to hurt you and I totally understand if you don’t want to see me anymore or—,”

Then came another one of those beautiful, breathless, surpasses-the-imagination kisses from the boy he had crushed on for so long, completely silencing him and his worried ramblings. The smile that the boy gave him as their lips parted was enough to make a sea of troubles completely evaporate.

“I’ll be honest with you, Adrien.” He gulped, nervous at the seriousness in his tone. “I really like you and I don’t want to stop seeing you.” Then came the silly smile he could feel spreading across his lips. “I also kind of saw this coming. I mean, I was hoping we would have more time before word spread, but this is fine.”

“So… What do we tell people?”

Then he shrugged, and Adrien was infinitely jealous of his calm nature. “I guess…that we’re dating? Or, you know…” And then came the surprise when he was granted the sight of Nathanaël Kurtzberg blushing and nervously scratching the back of _his_ head. “You could call me your boyfriend.” Then those bright teal eyes fell on him, as if assessing his reaction. “If you want.”

Then came the giddy smile and the butterflies in his stomach and the complete and total excitement at the prospect of what was ahead. “I think I’d like that.”

Then Nathanaël smiled and it was full, radiant, and possibly the most beautiful thing Adrien had ever witnessed. “Then…boyfriends,” he said as he took up his hand, threading their fingers together.

“Boyfriends,” Adrien confirmed. And then, hand in hand, they braved the path ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my multi-chapter fic for Adrinath August! Thanks for reading; this was fun! <3


End file.
